The Eventful Valentine's
by NicoxMaki
Summary: It's a week before Valentine's Day and tension rises between the eight members of μ's. Honoka is quite oblivious to it, but the reason is her. Honoka will find her soul mate or soul mates. Will she choose one of the eight, no one, or everyone. One thing is for sure, this week will be important for the eight of them. (P.S. There will be a few OC. Rating may change to M.)
1. The Beginning of Something New

Hello Everyone, This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. So please, if it's not what you had expected. I'm very sorry and will try to do better the next time. Anyway this story will be not a love triangle, unrequited love, or a regular love story. It will be about the members of Muse liking the same person. FYI is Honoka! Honoka is oblivious to everyone's feelings, so there will be laughs and tears. This will also have a few original characters to add to the story. BTW, it's obvious that I don't own Love Live. Well I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for reading it!

* * *

><p>VALENTINE'S DAY, Honoka didn't know that this day will be the day that she will find her soul mate or soul mates.<p>

A week before Valentine's Day, the girls were all at practice. After practice, Honoka suddenly said to everyone," Hey guys Valentine's is coming up. Do any of you have plans?"

Her question shocked everyone. Nico, Maki, Rin, and Umi spit out their drinks in shock. Silence filled the air. The girls upon hearing Honoka's question had blushed. Their faces looked like they were gonna burst from embarrassment.

"…"

Finally Eri broke the silence," W-Why do you ask, Honoka? Do you have plans?"She said while still red and flustered

"No, not yet." She said before she looked at the other girls. Noticing the blushes on her friends face, she put on a devilish smile."Oh... But something tells me the rest of you have plans."

Her friends who had finally gained their composure turned red once again upon hearing Honoka's playful comment.

She suddenly said," Ehh. I was right! No way, you all found someone. "

Umi said," C-Come on Honoka can't we like someone."

"It's not that. It's just I was kind of surprised that not just one of had someone. But all of you have someone that you like." She said with a shocked face.

"Yeah, she's right. Who do you guys like? Kotori asked with a slightly red face.

"Why don't you tell us first, Kotori-chan. Who do you like?" Hanayo said to Kotori with a slightly curious face.

"E-Eh. W-Why do I h-have to tell you guys?!" She said full of embarrassment.

"But you asked us too. Why can't we ask you?" Rin said to Kotori.

"So who do you like then, Rin?" Nico asked Rin.

"Ehh. Why would you suddenly ask that Nico-chan!" Rin said as her face turned red.

"Come on. Just answer. Who do you like?" Nico asking Rin with a serious look on her face.

"I-I'll only tell, if you tell us first Nico-chan." She said to Nico.

"N-Never mind. You don't have to answer anymore." Nico said embarrassedly.

"Now then, how about you, Kayo-chin. Who do you like?" Rin said to Hanayo to help her forget about the embarrassing question.

"R-Rin-chan! Please don't ask me something so embarrassing" Hanayo exclaimed.

Rin giggled while Hanayo quickly glanced at Honoka. Nico and Kotori were giggling quietly to themselves. Eri, Umi, Nozomi, and Maki noticed and realized who Hanayo likes. Honoka didn't notice as well as the rest of the members. After the girls noticed who Hanayo liked, they wondered if the other girls happened to like the same person as well. They all looked at Honoka who was now teasing her junior. The four of them noticed they were staring at the same person and realized who the others liked was Honoka.

The realization shocked the four and they all started glaring at each other. Honoka noticed the glares between the four and wondered what was going on.

"Is something wrong with the four of you? You guys have been staring at each other for a while now." Honoka said with a worried look on her face.

The question made the four realize the others were still there.

Nozomi said," N-Nothing's wrong, Honoka." But she sounded quite unconvincing.

Honoka looking at Nozomi with a doubtful face said," Are you sure?"

Nozomi blushed intensely as Honoka continued to stare at her face. She was radiating an aura that was practically screaming "HELP ME". Umi noticed and helped her out

"It's fine, Honoka." Umi said with a more convincing tone.

"Ok. Umi-chan. You guys worried me there for sec. I thought you were all mad at each." She said with a relieved sigh.

All of a sudden Honoka's phone started ringing. She walked to her bag and answered it. She left the room to attend to the call. After she left the room, the four looked at each other again. That was when Nico noticed the four and walked up to them. Hanayo, Rin, and Kotori still didn't realize what was happening and so they continued to play with each other.

"What's going between the four of you? You all look like you want to kill each other." Nico said to the four.

"Nico, I have something to ask you."Eri said to Nico while the other three looked at Nico.

"Y-Yeah. What is it?" She said nervously

"Do you like Honoka?" Eri blurted out.

Nico suddenly turned red and looked away for a sec and looked back at the four. She thought to herself "Do they already know? It's too early. I haven't even confessed yet."

"N-No." Nico said nervously.

"You're obviously lying." Maki said with an irritated look on your face." You're such a bad liar."

"No, I am not l-lying!"She said furiously at Maki.

"Yes, you are. You obviously like her" She angrily replied to Nico.

"Oh yeah. How do you know? What proof do you have?" She said to Maki.

"W-Well. I just know, ok!" She shouted.

"How do you know" Nico said before a thought crossed her mind." Don't tell me you like her too?"

Maki turned red and looked at Nico who had a shocked face that looked at her expectantly.

"F-Fine, I do! I love her! Are you satisfied." Maki shouted to Nico.

The four girls hearing Maki's reply began to look at her with surprised faces. Maki began feeling embarrassed about her outburst. The other three hearing the argument approached the five.

"What's going on?" Kotori asked.

She was being ignored as Nico said to Maki," You really do love her?"

"Y-Yeah, Why do you care?!" She replied Nico.

"Well, of course I care! I love her too!" Nico shouted.

Everyone in the room stared at the two who confessed their feelings for the person they liked. The tension in the air made the room silent for quite a while.

"…"

Then Kotori finally gathered the courage to ask," M-Maki-chan, Nico-chan. Is the person you like, H-Honoka?" She looked anxious awaiting the reply of the two.

The seven girls were shocked at Kotori's question. Everyone thought about the person they liked, who so happened to be Honoka. It was while before the two answered the question.

"Yes." The two said nervously.

Everyone was shocked upon realizing they all shared feelings for the same person. Eri came up with an idea to find out, if her hunch was right.

"Why don't we all say the name of the person we like? I have a feeling we all might know who it might be." Eri suggested to the others.

The others agreed though in their minds, they all know what name will come out of everyone's mouth. Three…Two…One. They all said the name of the person they liked at exactly the same time.

"Honoka." Everyone said.

Everyone stared at each other, and then Kotori started giggling. All eyes were on Kotori now.

"Why are you laughing Kotori? This is serious, you know." Umi said with a slightly angry voice.

"It's because of the odds, the eight of ended up liking the same person are kind of low. But then I realized something." Kotori stated.

"Oh yeah. What's that?" Nico said with a slightly irritated look on her face.

"The odds are low, but Honoka make those odds high because of who she is. I bet she doesn't even realize that we like her. Or why any of us like her." Kotori said while giggling.

Everyone looked at Kotori weirdly before they all started laughing.

"I guess you're right, Kotori. She probably hasn't realized it yet." Nozomi said while chuckling.

"But what are we going to do?" Rin asked." Do we all tell her and what's gonna happen after we do?"

"I guess if we confess, it's up to Honoka." Umi said.

Everyone felt uneasy about how they were gonna confess before Umi said something once again.

"But knowing Honoka, we probably have to give her some time if we do." She said while pouting a bit.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. She'll probably be so shocked she might pass out." Eri said jokingly.

Everyone agreed before they all started giggling.

"Oh, I have question." Hanayo said and everyone looked at her. "How are we all gonna confess to her."

Nico said," It'll probably be better, if we all confess at the same time. Because it'll be unfair, if she thinks about someone else's confession longer than the rest."

Everyone agreed. Nozomi then said,"Then why don't we all confess during Valentine's Day."

They all thought about and agreed that they will confess to Honoka and give her chocolates after.

After they all agreed, Honoka finally came back. She apologized for taking so long. Everyone just smiled and giggled when they said it was okay. Honoka noticed that they were all acting differently than before she left. She felt left out a bit and pouted.

"Hey, did something happen while I was gone?" She said with a pouting face.

Everyone said," Nope, nothing at all." They all started giggling after that.

"You're all mean! Come on tell me. I don't want to be left out." Honoka exclaimed to the others.

The girls still laughing said," Nope. It's a secret between all of us. But you'll know soon enough, Honoka."

The last part left Honoka confused and curious. But she decided that she'll be patient until they decide to tell her.

* * *

><p>Well this the first chapter. Thank you for reading it. The next chapter might take a while before I upload it. BTW I am taking request for couples for Love Live. I will try my best in order to make a story you would all like.<p> 


	2. The Call That Made Her Smile

Hello everyone, I've read some of the reviews. Thank for you the support. This chapter will be quite different though. This will be the conversation Honoka had with the person who had called her. This is when a few original characters come in. Please enjoy and as you all know I do not own Love Live.

* * *

><p>It was quite an eventful day, but now that everyone knows that they are rivals in love. They all decided it was better to gets as much love points as they can before Valentine's. The time until then will be quite interesting. But who was the person who suddenly called Honoka, so they could all talk? Shall we find out?<p>

Meanwhile, Honoka was talking to an old friend of hers from a long time ago.

"Hello Honoka-chan. How have you been? It's been almost twelve years, hasn't it?" The man on the phone said.

"A-chan is this you? It is, I can tell. Yes, It has been so long since I've talked to you. But is it okay for you to be talking to me? Aren't you super busy?"Honoka said.

The man on the phone's real name is Kishimura Akio. He was an old friend of Honoka from twelve years ago. He is older than Honoka by eleven years and had taken care of her like an older brother would. They moved away because of Akio's studies and something happened with his family.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm actually gonna be in town for a few days. OH! And Jin-chan will also be visiting the day before Valentine's. Can you show us around? Or are you busy as well. "Akio replied.

The person mentioned is Ayazuma Jin who is Akio's younger cousin. He is very close to Honoka as well and he is older than her by at least two years and just a grade above. He moved along with Akio twelve years ago.

"Really!?" Honoka responded with shock. She began to tear up a bit. "You know, it's been a long time since I've seen the both of you."

"I know. But we'll finally see each other again. I'll be there in two days, but for now have some with your friends. I've heard from your mom that you became an idol. You know I'm proud of you." He said with relief in his voice.

"Thanks. I've worked really hard, but not as hard as the both of you. But I'm satisfied, that I could at least save the school my friends and I love." She said with a proud voice. She wiped the tears in her eyes and began to stand proud.

"Yes. You should be proud. Well, I should get back to work. Take of yourself, until we arrive okay. Bye-Bye Honoka-chan." He said to her and waited until she said goodbye then he hung up.

"I'm so happy. Jin-chan and A-chan are coming to visit. This week will be fun. I know it" Honoka thought and smiled to herself before entering the room.

* * *

><p>Well things should get interesting after this. Also I will start writing a few fanfic about the coupling you gave to me. For the ones who suggested the coupling please don't be disappointed with story I wrote. Thank for the support and that next chapter won't be long before I post it.<p> 


	3. The End of a Long Day

This the third chapter of this fanfic, tell me how you feel once you're done reading it. Well, I shouldn't keep you from reading this and remember that I do not own Love Live. Thank you.

* * *

><p>After practice, the girls went their separate ways. As always, Umi and Kotori walked home Honoka. It was awkward between the two of them, but they noticed Honoka had been smiling ever since they left school.<p>

"Honoka? Did something good happen to you?" Umi asked her.

"Hmm?" She seemed confused at the question, but the smile in her face still hadn't left her face." Why do you ask?"

"You haven't realized it Honoka-chan. You've been smiling ever since we left school." Kotori pointed out to Honoka.

"Ehhh, really I didn't even realize it!" She said and then started to smush her face to get the smile off. She didn't know how funny she looked.

Kotori and Umi began to laugh and Honoka started to look at them wondering why they were laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Honoka asked the still laughing duo.

"Because the faces you were making were so funny." Kotori responded while continuing to laugh.

"Really, I didn't know." Honoka said and then began to smile back at them.

After the two stopped laughing, they asked her again why she was smiling so much.

Honoka responded, "It's a secret." She smiled and zipped her lips. She began to run up the stairs to the temple.

When she reached the top, the two were still at the bottom of the stairs. She looked back at them, telling them to hurry up. The sun had begun to set and the light of the sunset made her look so beautiful. She was shining in the light of such pretty colors. The two were so stunned at Honoka's beauty and her captivating smile in the sunlight that they began to blush. They fell more in love with Honoka in that single moment. It felt as if they were in a dream, but were btought back to reality by Honoka's constant calls.

"Come on, you two hurry up." Honoka said as she waved at them to hurry up.

They looked at each other and noticed each other's blush. Their love for her grew every second they were with her. They were thankful that they were there to see such a pretty sight. Honoka continued to yell at them, so they had no choice but to run as fast as they can up the stairs. When they reached the top, what awaited them was something that made them smile so much. Honoka, congratulating the two for reaching the top, opened her arms to welcome them into a group hug. The two ran into her arms and they all smiled while staring into the magnificent sunset.

The three started walking to their Honoka's house. They dropped her off and the other two went their separate ways. Honoka went inside her house and went to her living room.

"I have great news, you guys!" Honoka exclaimed to her family.

"Oh. What is it, Honoka?" Her mother asked.

"A-chan and Jin-chan are coming to visit this week!" She announced loudly with a big smile.

Her family shocked at the news stared at her for a moment, before fussing about how they should prepare things for their visit. After Honoka told her family, she went to her to drop her bag before taking a bath. She went back to her room after her bath. That's when her phone started ringing.

She looked at the Caller ID. "Eri-Chan" is the name that was showing. She began to wonder what Eri would want at this time.

Honoka answered the phone. "Hello, Eri-chan. What is it? It's not like you to call this late."

"W-Well. I wanted to ask you something." Eri said nervously. Honoka couldn't see it, but Eri was blushing intensely in her room.

"What?" She said with a cheerful voice.

The voice made Eri blush even more. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after practice tomorrow. It's fine if you're busy, I'll understand." She said then sighed in relief, but became anxious of Honoka's answer.

"Of course, I'll hang out with you Eri-chan!" Honoka happily replied to Eri.

"R-Really. That's great." She said to Honoka. "But it's only gonna be the two of us. Ok." This time she said it with a firm voice meant to be taking seriously.

"Um, oh well. That's okay. I'm sure it'll still be fun with just the two of us." Honoka said to her.

"Ok. After practice, meet me in front of the gates. Well I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. Bye." Eri smiled as she said these words. She waited for Honoka to say 'bye' before she hung up.

Honoka smiled at her phone thinking of what they might do tomorrow and then went to bed.

* * *

><p>In her room, Eri was freaking out. Thinking of what they should do, where they should go, or how she was going to tell this to the other girls. But she forgot all about that when she recalled Honoka's voice over the phone. She began to smile and blush at the thought of Honoka. She was so happy that she forgot all her worries and concerns about tomorrow.<p>

Her sister came in to the room and saw her smiling face.

"Did something good happen, Onee-chan?" Arisa asked her sister.

"Well, Yeah." Eri couldn't help, but admit it. The smile on her face became bigger as she began to think of Honoka.

"Wow! I've never seen you like this. Can you tell me what happened to make you smile like that?" She said with pleading eyes to her sister.

"W-Well." She looked at her sister's eyes. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret from her. " Fine, I'll tell you." Arisa cheered at her sister's response.

Eri took a breath and said to her sister," The person I like agreed to go on a date with me tomorrow after idol practice."

Arisa squealed with joy and looked at her sister with dazzling eyes. She began to hit her sister with a barrage of questions like "Who is she" or "Is she cute". Eri realized something from her sister's questions.

"W-Wait a minute. Arisa, can I ask you a question? She asked her little sister.

"What is it Onee-chan?" Arisa replied her sister.

"How did you know it was a "She" and not a "He"? She asked her.

"…" Silence hit the room.

"W-Well. It's getting late, g-good night Onee-chan." She said nervously to her sister and tried her best to run away. It was inevitable though, Eri caught her the moment she moved.

"How did you know?" She interrogated her sister. She began to tickle her sister as a method of torturing her sister to telling her the truth.

Ten minutes passed and Arisa gave up. She agreed to tell her sister the truth.

"A-Actually." She began to speak nervously. "I actually know who exactly your crush is."

"Y-You do?" Are you sure that this person is really the one I like." She tried to make sure if her sister really knew who her crush is.

"It's Honoka-senpai, isn't it?" She smiled as she said it.

Eri looked at her little sister and asked her why she knew it was Honoka. She told her sister not to tell anyone at all. So she was now expecting an answer from her little sister.

"Well, Onee-chan. You're not very good at keeping secrets, you know." Arisa pointed out to her sister. "There's also the fact that you mention her name a lot during our conversation. You talk about the others, but I've noticed that you talk about her more than the others."

Eri then realized everything her sister said was true. She then started blushing and hid under her blanket. But she smiled at the realization of how much her sister paid attention to her.

"Well, you have a date tomorrow. So you should get lots of rest. Okay, bye." Arisa said then left the room.

Eri got out of the blanket and blushed again, after being reminded of tomorrow. She began to think of Honoka once again and became so happy that she fell asleep at the thought of the person she loved.

* * *

><p>Well were you shocked at the turn the story took. Eri decided to take the lead from everyone and scored a date with Honoka. How do you think the girls will react to the news. Well just wait for the next chapter. Oh, and keep an a eye for the pairing couple story I will post soon. It is a NicoMaki story by the request of Hikari3434, who is a fellow NicoMaki lover. It will be just as interesting as this story. Well thanks for reading this chapter.<p> 


	4. The Day After the Date was Planned

This is the latest chapter of this story hope you all like it. Remember I don't own Love Live

* * *

><p>Well, it's the next day and Eri woke up in a panic. The very first thing that popped in to her mind was, if she was ready for her date with Honoka. More specifically her heart, it was beating so fast at the thought of all the things she could do with Honoka. She snapped back to reality, when she began to imagine lewd thoughts of Honoka.<p>

Eri prepared her heart, but what about the girls. The thought never came to her mind, but it shouldn't have. She hurries to school early, hoping Honoka was there as well. She wanted to talk to Honoka as much as she can. But when she gets there Honoka's there, but she with someone else.

She looked closer and the person with Honoka turned out to be Nico.

"Nico! Why is she here so early?!"Eri thought to herself. She went back to try and listen, but a classmate of hers asked her for her help. Being the student council president, there was no way she could refuse. She hesitantly helped her classmate and left.

"Wow, Nico-chan. I've never seen you come to school so early." Honoka said with an amazed face. "We even bumped into each other in front of the school earlier."

"I-It was just a coincidence!" Nico said defensively. "I-It's not like I was waiting for you. I just got up earlier than usual." She stated as she slowly turned her face and blushed.

"Well, I'm glad we bumped to each other." She said with a radiant smile. "Even, if it was just a coincidence."

Nico saw Honoka's smile. She smiled as well when she saw it. They had a fair amount of time before class started, so they continued to talk to each other.

"Why are you here again, Nico-chan?" She said with forgetful look. "Oh, that's right we bumped into each other. Since you were feeling lonely, you decided to stay with."

'"D-Don't make it sound like, I would be sad without you!" Nico said with her face was red.

"So you would be fine without me?" Honoka said with sad puppy dog eyes.

Nico saw it and felt guilty. "W-Well, that's not true." She looked back at Honoka who had an expectant look on her face. "F-Fine, I would be a little sad without." She said while gripping her arms as if she was holding back her feelings.

"Thanks Nico-chan! You just made my day!" Honoka exclaimed as she jumped towards Nico and embraced her. She was rubbing their cheeks against each other. Nico was blushing so much.

"Ding-Dong!" The school bell rang.

"W-Well, it's time to go to class. Bye." She said then wriggled free out of Honoka's hug and speed walked out of that class to her own.

On her way out Kotori and Umi passed by her. They said hi to her, but she was so embarrassed she didn't even notice them.

"Huh? Why didn't Nico-chan say hi to us?" Kotori asked Umi.

"I don't know, but why was she in our classroom?" Umi said and the thought hit them.

They were right the only reason Nico would go to their classroom early in the morning was there.

"Hey, you guys. What took you so long to get here?" Honoka said to them.

"W-Well, we woke up a little later than usual. But never mind that. Why was Nico here?" Umi asked Honoka.

"Oh, we bumped into each other earlier. She wanted to stay to talk to me." She replied.

"You bumped into each other?" Kotori asked her.

"Yup. It was by coincidence. Nico-chan said she just woke up earlier than usual." Honoka said then the teacher entered the room.

"It wasn't a coincidence, Honoka." They thought as they chuckled nervously to act as if nothing was wrong. They went to their desks and greeted the teacher.

* * *

><p>In Nico's classroom, Nico sat down in her seat and put her down. She sighed and thought "What's with her. Why would she do those things when she doesn't even know that I like her?"<p>

Nozomi noticed the down Nico and started groping her breasts.

"…" No reaction came from Nico even though she was being groped. In fact, she didn't even notice Nozomi.

"Eh. Did something happen, Nico-chi?" Nozomi asked while continuing to rub Nico's breasts.

"Nope, N-." She felt something weird. "Wait a minute, why are you rubbing my breasts!" Nico finally noticed.

"Oh, you noticed." Nozomi said and stopped groping Nico's chest.

"Of course, I would!" Nico exclaimed.

"Really? But you didn't notice earlier and I was actually doing that ever since." Nozomi stated to her.

"Eh, really!" Nico said shocked. Nozomi nodded in agreement to her question. She became embarrassed.

"But did something happen to make you lose focus?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, yeah. Something did happen." She said and then sighed loudly. She then asked, "Nozomi, why do you like Honoka?"

Nozomi was shocked at first but then said, "Do you really want to know?" Nico nodded in agreement. "Fine, then I'll tell you.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think I'll read your reviews and post a new chapter as soon as I can. Also I will start working on a one-shot I have in mind and I will post it in a few days or so. Please read it if you can, once I've posted. And thank you for reading :)<p> 


	5. The Cards of Love

Hello everyone! This new chapter will be a flashback on how Nozomi fell in love with Honoka. Please enjoy and remember that I do not own Love Live.

* * *

><p>"It happened a little after I joined." Nozomi said reminiscing about that day.<p>

A day after the performance of the open house, Nozomi is in the student council room, fixing her tarot cards. The other members of the student council already went home, as well as Eri because she was tired from idol practice. She organized her cards and got up, but Honoka came in.

"Eh, Honoka? Why are you still in school? Everyone else left." Nozomi asked Honoka.

"Um, I forgot something, but I saw that you were in here. So, I wanted to drop by to see what you were doing." She replied Nozomi and smiled at her.

"I was just fixing my cards." She told her.

"Oh, Senpai! Can I ask you something?" Honoka asked Nozomi.

"Go ahead. What do you want to ask?" Nozomi asked Honoka.

"Well, I wanted to know why you decided to help us. Ever since we decided to become idols to save the school, haven't you helped us?" She asked with a serious face. "Why exactly did you help us?"

Nozomi smiled at the question and then spoke, "Because the cards told me." She looked at her cards and continued. "That a strong-willed person who doesn't give up no matter what happens will show up and save what others hold dear."

"Who in our group was that?" Honoka asked.

"Well, who else? It's you, Honoka." Nozomi said and Honoka was surprised. "Even though Eri-chi denied you so many times, you never gave up. I decided that you were the person the cards told after seeing you do everything you can."

Honoka was surprised by this. She said, "But, Nozomi-senpai, I'm nothing like that. I'm not amazing like the others and I can't do the things the others can."

"You are, but you just don't realize it. Though you can't do things, the others can. There are things you can do that, we can't." Nozomi said to Honoka.

"Do you really believe that Senpai?" Honoka said doubting herself. "To be honest I don't really think I'm amazing because I'm just trying to do everything I can to help the school. I'm just being myself and I don't think that's anything amazing."

Nozomi was shocked at the words Honoka said, she never knew that Honoka could be capable of saying such things. She now realized the reason why Honoka was the leader of the μ's.

She told Honoka, "Don't you realize that the reason, you are amazing is because of the things you just said. A speech like could move so many people, I mean it even moved me."

"Well, since you won't stop telling me I'm wrong about myself. I guess I'll stop arguing with you." Honoka told Nozomi. "Oh, and Senpai thanks for telling me those things." She gave a bright and heartwarming smile and left the room.

When she left the room, Nozomi kept seeing that smile in her mind. Her chest began to tighten and her heart began to beat faster. She started to wonder what was going on. She felt that the cards would tell her, so she flipped the top card.

"Lovers." That was the Arcana of the tarot card. Nozomi knew what that meant and she flipped the next card that was on top. "The Sun" was the next card, and she felt as if she knew what the next card was and became nervous about it. "The Star" was the card, she expected as well.

She looked outside the window and saw Honoka. Her heart began to beat fast again, it was as she expected. She noticed that Honoka turned around and started waving at her. She waved as if nothing was wrong and smiled until Honoka was far from the school.

When she could no longer see Honoka, she walked back to the desk that had the cards. She sat down and sighed. "Out of all the cards, it was these ones that had to be it" She thought. She grabbed the cards and clung to them.

"The cards told me, but I don't what to do right now." She said out loud. "I guess from the reading, there's nothing I can do. Even if I don't want to accept it, what my heart tells me. It's more convincing than the cards. I guess I just have to accept it."

* * *

><p>In the classroom, Nozomi finished telling Nico her story of how she fell in love with Honoka.<p>

"S-So, you're in love with her because of your cards." Nico asked Nozomi.

"No, not really. I realized it before I turned the cards over." She said. "The cards were just to make sure if what I was feeling was what I thought it was. The way my heart reacted was more convincing though, the way my chest tightened and how my heart sped up at the thought of her." She smiled as she spoke.

"Well, I guess that's believable. To be honest though, I thought the entire reason you fell in love was because of the cards." Nico said.

"Ok, Now that I told you of how I fell in love with her." She said and her smile began to widen. "Why don't you tell me how you fell in love with her."

"Ding-Dong!" The bell rang.

"H-Hey, homeroom is over. It's time for P.E now, w-we should go." Nico said nervously.

"Oh no, you're not getting away." She grabbed Nico's arm and told her classmates that they were going to the infirmary. She asked them if they could tell their teacher where they were at.

Nozomi began to drag Nico to the infirmary and so she could confess how she fell in love with Honoka.

"Can someone help me!" Nico thought but was too afraid to say it.

* * *

><p>Well did you guys enjoy this flashback. What the cards meant based on the site I found it on is that the first card(Lovers) That the person you will love is someone you've already met. The second(The Sun) this person brings happiness and joy to the ones who surround her and is a amazing person. The third(The Star) this person brings hope to people about what will happen and is a very good sign for new relationships. Thanks for reading this chapter. It took me a while because of the tarot reading, but I got it done a day. Please wait for the next chapter, it may take me a while.<p> 


	6. Love Injury

Hello, everyone. I know this chapter was late, but I got caught in my drawing that I forgot to update this. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter.

* * *

><p>They made it to the infirmary. Luckily, the nurse wasn't there, so Nozomi sat on one of the beds and Nico stood nervously at the door.<p>

"Don't just stand there, you should sit down." Nozomi said and gestured Nico to sit in front of her.

She sat down in front of Nozomi. Nozomi was staring at her. After a minute passed, Nozomi said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"W-Wait, ok! I'm not ready." Nico took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll tell you. It's a little like yours because I began to fall for her around the time I joined. What happened between us was different though."

* * *

><p>After practice in the School Idol Research Club, Nico and Honoka are the only ones in there. It is almost evening but both are too exhausted to move. The others thought it would be better if they just rested and just left them both there to rest up. They are resting their heads on the table, trying to save us much energy they can.<p>

"Hey, Nico-senpai. Are you still tired?" She said with her face still on the table.

"Why do you want to know?" Nico replied.

"I just want to see if you have energy to go grab some food."

"I don't feel like moving, yet. Let's stay like this for little while longer." Nico said and faced Honoka.

Her face was smushed by the table. It looked funny from Nico's angle, so she began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"Honoka said her while her face was still on the table.

"Oh, nothing." She said giggling.

"OK, I'm too tired to keep asking you anyways." She said and tried to take a nap, but the growling of their stomachs forced them to get up and move. "Want to go to a restaurant and eat?" Nico got up instead of answering which Honoka considered a yes

They hesitantly picked up their bags and left the room. They walked down the stairs and slowly walked out of school. Nico was slower than Honoka, so she yelled at Honoka to wait for her. Honoka didn't really hear her that well, so kept on going. Nico was falling behind and she became frustrated at being left behind, so she used all of her remaining energy to catch up to Honoka.

She was catching up to her, so she yelled out Honoka's name. Honoka heard it and turned around, but stopped at the same time Nico finally caught up to Honoka, so they collided with each other.

"Thud!" Nico ended up on top of Honoka and slowly tried to get up. She opened up her eyes to see if Honoka was alright and she couldn't believe what she was seeing at that moment.

"Beautiful." Nico thought looking at the teary eyed Honoka below her. Honoka began to open her eyes which made the tears on her face fall slowly.

"Ow." She said while still below Nico. "Are you okay, Nico-senpai?" She focused her gaze onto Nico's face and Nico saw how beautiful Honoka's eyes were.

"Are you alright, Honoka?" Nico asked Honoka.

"Um, I'm fine." She said and Nico sighed in relief. "But, senpai could you get up?"

Nico remembered that she was still on top of Honoka. "Oh, sorry I'll get-!?" As she was trying to get up, she slipped and butted heads with Honoka. Honoka closed her eyes because of the pain, but Nico kept it open.

Their faces were so close to each other that they could kiss each other. She began to star at Honoka's lips and it made her blush. When Honoka was about to open her eyes, she jerked herself away from each other. Her face was so red and she didn't want Honoka to see it, so she faced the other way.

"Are you okay, Nico-senpai? She asked Nico. Nico nodded, but didn't look back. "This is the second time we got hurt." She giggled a bit.

"I think w-we're just, so hungry t-that all this is happening." Nico stuttered. "Why don't we hurry up and go home instead of going to a restaurant."

"Oh, okay then." Honoka said as she got up. She then dusted herself off and walked towards Nico who was still sitting on the ground. She reached her towards Nico and she noticed Honoka's hand and turned around. She saw Honoka with her brightest smile and a hand meant for her to grab onto. She hesitantly grabbed it and Honoka pulled her up. But Honoka accidentally used too much strength and made Nico fall forward towards her.

Nico thought she would be on the ground with Honoka again, but they didn't. Honoka caught her in time and embraced her tight around to make sure she doesn't fall. Nico turned red in Honoka's warm embrace

"I'm sorry Nico-senpai. I actually used too much strength." She said while helping Nico gain her balance to stand up straight. "I forgot that you were really light."

"Well, forget it. It's okay." She said while looking the other way. "Just head home already." She began to walk fast towards her house."

Honoka said, "Ok, Senpai. See you tomorrow." She walked to her house quickly because she remembered she was hungry.

Food was what was on Honoka's mind as she walked home, but Nico had only thing on her mind as she walked home.

"Honoka" Nico's face became red and heart began to beat fast as she thought of her. As she walked home, nothing else came into mind beside her.

* * *

><p>Back in the infirmary, Nico is red while Nozomi is staring at her with amazement.<p>

"What a moment you had with Honoka." Nozomi said playfully. "You nearly kissed her. I think I'll tell this to the others."

"No! Please don't. It was already embarrassing that I told you. I don't want anyone else to know. I'll do anything!" Nico said pleadingly.

"Ok, let me grope your chest then." Nozomi said.

"Eh?" Nico looked confused.

"To be honest, I'm a bit jealous and frustrated that you nearly kissed her. So, I want to do something that'll relieve me of that jealousy and frustration." She said then picked her hands toward Nico's chest.

Nico gulped and was quite scared at how much Nozomi would grope her before she was satisfied. But before anything happened, Honoka came into the infirmary. She looked around for the nurse, but instead found her two Senpais.

"What are you two doing?" She asked them

Nico and Nozomi were in a very awkward situation right now. They stared at each other to see if the other had an idea. They had no way of explaining the current situation. Honoka stared at them waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>Well, this was the sixth chapter. Did you all like the flashback on Nico's first love? If you have anything to say please review or PM me. If you liked it please favorite this then. Thank you for reading and Bye! :)<p> 


	7. The Explanation

Hey you guys, sorry that I couldn't post this yesterday. I was kind of busy. Anyways has any of you voted on my poll. I really need your votes for it, so please do that after you read this. So please enjoy this and vote afterwards and please remember that I don't own Love Live. Thank you.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, Honoka is waiting for an explanation from the two. It was awkward for the two of them, but Honoka being who she is didn't even try to make assumptions of what was going on. She was waiting for an answer from the two of them, so she kept staring at them until Nozomi came up with an excuse.<p>

"U-Um, we're here because of Nico-chi." She said abruptly. Nico looked at Nozomi, scared that she might tell Honoka that they came in there so she could tell how she fell in love with her.

"Why? Did something happen Nico-chan?" Honoka asked Nico with a worried face and Nico looked at Honoka to answer, but she was distracted by Honoka's cuteness. She looked at Nico with worried eyes and slightly pouting lips. It was such a cute face that it made her blush. She turned her head away from Honoka which only made her more worried, so she got closer to Nico.

Honoka put her forehead together with Nico to check her temperature. Nico blushed so much that she began to burn up from her embarrassment. "Nico-chan, do you have a fever?" Honoka said staring into Nico's eyes as their faces was so close together that if someone pushed them; they would end up kissing each other. Nico's heart was beating so fast and it was so loud that Honoka might have heard it.

Nozomi saw their closeness with each other and lightly pulled them away from each other. "Nico said her chest was hurting a bit, so I took her here but the nurse wasn't here." Nozomi said as she was trying to hide her jealousy. "Since she looked like she was in pain, so I was going to check if anything was wrong with her chest."

"Is that so?" Honoka said and Nico nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess you should just rest, so we should go Nozomi-chan." She got up and walked to the door and Nozomi walked to the door as well. Before Honoka left the room she gave Nico a bright smile and told her to get better.

Nozomi and Honoka left the room and Nico was left there alone. She blushed at Honoka's smile. She laid down on the bed and sighed. "Why does she keep messing with my heart?" Nico thought as she gripped her shirt to slow down her heart. "Why do I have to love her this much?" She began to fall asleep with this thought echoing through her mind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the hallway of the Infirmary, Honoka and Nozomi are standing near the stairs.<p>

Well, then see you later Nozomi-chan. I'm going back to class." Honoka said and was about to leave until Nozomi grabbed her arm.

"Why don't we skip class and hang out for a bit." She said with a smile on her face, but sounded serious about.

Honoka was surprised and joked with her. "Is that really something the vice president tell her underclassman." She joked with a cute smile and Nozomi blushed at both the smile and what Honoka said. "Oh well, let's go Nozomi-chan."

"Huh?" Nozomi said confusedly.

"What do you mean, huh? Aren't we going to skip class?" She said as she pulled Nozomi toward her with a bright and playful smile. Nozomi saw it and blushed, but went with her anyway.

Honoka held Nozomi's hand and lead her out of school. Nozomi was nervous because Honoka kept holding her hand tightly. She felt like she never wanted to let go of Honoka's hand and smiled at the thought of her never letting go of this hand.

They ended up at the arcade and Nozomi was a bit nervous because she doesn't go to the arcade quite often. Honoka turned around to Nozomi and smiled at her and her hand still not letting go of Nozomi's.

"Let's go Nozomi-chan." She said then led Nozomi inside.

They went inside and the first thing they did was go in the Purikura booth to take pictures. They took several photos with a bunch of different poses. On the very last picture, Honoka kissed Nozomi on the cheek. Nozomi was surprised and blushed when the picture was taken.

Honoka got up to check their pictures while Nozomi just continued sit in her seat in awe of what Honoka just did to her.

"She just kissed me! It was on the cheek, but still she kissed me. Her lips were so soft." She thought and felt the spot Honoka kissed her at. Nozomi began to smile because she was so happy, but then she blushed so much that she looked like a volcano erupting.

"Nozomi-chan, Nozomi-chan! Honoka called out and it snapped Nozomi back to reality.

"Sorry. What did you say?" She said apologetically.

"Sheesh, are you even listening to me!?" Honoka said and blew her cheeks to make a funny pouting face which made Nozomi smile and laugh.

"Sorry." Nozomi said as she was laughing.

"Well, now that you're listening to me." Honoka said and sat back down close to Nozomi. "Take a look at our pictures." She showed Nozomi the pictures, but Nozomi was distracted by Honoka's lips. She remembered how soft Honoka's lips were and thought of how soft it would be they kissed on the lips. She was so distracted that she got really close to Honoka and nearly kissed her! She quickly realized what she was doing and jerked herself back.

"Eh? What's wrong Nozomi-chan?" She asked because she didn't notice how close Nozomi got to her because she was so focused on the pictures.

"Um, it's nothing Honoka." She said nervously but she was also glad Honoka didn't notice what she was doing. "Stupid! What I was thinking?! I can't kiss Honoka yet! She doesn't even know I love her and I don't even know if she likes me." Nozomi thought.

"Anyways, Nozomi-chan. Who should keep this picture?" She said and showed the picture of her kissing Nozomi on the cheek.

Nozomi blushed and said nervously, "C-Can I keep it?" Her face was red, but Honoka didn't even notice it.

"Sure, Nozomi-chan." She said and handed Nozomi the picture. Nozomi smiled happily at the picture. "But what about the rest of the pictures?" She showed Nozomi the rest of the pictures, but Nozomi was uninterested with the rest of the pictures because she got the one she wanted.

"You can keep the rest Honoka." She said and Honoka agreed to keep the rest of the pictures.

They left the Purikura booth and played around in the arcade until it was close to the end of lunch and headed back to the school. When they got to the school, they went over the wall and headed inside. It was still lunchtime.

"Whew, it's still lunch." Honoka said sighed in relief. "Well, Nozomi-chan I think I have to go back to class and tell Umi-chan and Kotori-chan where I've been." She started walking, but Nozomi grabbed her arm.

"W-Wait Honoka! You can't tell anyone you were with me. Not even Kotori or Umi or even anyone in μ's! Okay, please promise me you won't tell anyone!" She pleaded with Honoka.

"Okay, Nozomi-chan. I won't tell anyone." She said and Nozomi was relieved. She about to walk away until Nozomi grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek. Honoka was surprised because it was so sudden.

"That's thanks for promising to keep it a secret and also payback for what happened earlier!" Nozomi said as she walked away quickly from Honoka.

Honoka was surprised and touched her cheek. She blushed a bit, but she remembered that class was starting soon. She walked to her class and tried to think of a good excuse for why she wasn't in class. The bell started to ring, so she began to walk more quickly.

Honoka arrived in class and she greeted Kotori and Umi who gave her a bit of a cold shoulder. She wondered why they were acting that way and went to her seat.

"Why are you two acting that way?" She asked them.

"Tell us where you've been, first Honoka." Umi said not even bothering to look at Honoka. Not even Kotori was looking at Honoka

"Um…" She said trying to think of something then she got an idea. "Oh, I was at the nurse."

"Liar!" Umi said trying to tame her anger by clenching her fist.

"What makes you say that?" Honoka said nervously and Umi suddenly stood up and looked at Honoka.

"Because the seniors saw you with Nozomi!" Umi yelled and started tearing up then ran out of the room. Kotori also had tears in her eyes when she ran out of the room. Honoka tried to follow them, but the teacher came in and stopped Honoka from leaving.

Honoka was worried at why the two of them were acting that and hesitantly went back to her seat. She began to wait for class to end, but time was moving more slowly than before.

* * *

><p>Hey you guys did you enjoy this chapter, I had to come with something to move away from the happy-go-lucky feeling of the story. Tell me what do you thinks gonna happen in the next chapter.<p>

Please review this if you have anything to say and favorite this story if you next chapter might take a while, so please be patient and thank you for reading. Bye Bye, oh and please vote for my poll.


	8. The Visit

Hello everyone, sorry I only updated this now. But here it is and is quite daring for one of the μ's members. Who is it, you'll have to read in order to find out! And also I'll post the most popular in the poll at end, so stick around and remember that I don't own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Finally class was over and Honoka ran out the room as fast as she could to look for her best friends. She then remembered that they had practice for μ's, so, she texted Eri.<p>

"Ring Ring" Eri's phone rang and she went to check her mail. "Sorry Eri-chan, I won't be at practice because something important came up. But I'll still hang out with you afterwards, so please practice with the others and wait for me at the gates when you're done."

Eri was a little disappointed that Honoka won't be at practice, but when she heard that they are still going to go on their date later, she felt a little relieved. So she went to practice and so did the other μ's members beside Kotori and Umi. Kotori and Umi thought that the others would worry if they didn't show, so they texted the group that something happened and that they can't come to practice.

The others wondered why the three didn't come to practice, but they didn't let it bother them so much and they practiced as usual unaware of what's really happening.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Honoka was looking for Kotori and Umi. She thought that they might be in different places, so she decided that she would Kotori first. She thought that Umi might take longer to talk to, so she went to Kotori's house first to check if she was there.<p>

"Ding Dong!" The door bell rang and no one answered at first. She rang it again and she heard a voice."I'm coming."

The door opened and a teary eyed and shocked Kotori showed up. The instant she saw Honoka, she tried to close the door as quickly as she could. But Honoka was too quick for her and she grabbed the door before Kotori could close it.

"Wait, Kotori-chan!"She said while trying to keep the door open. "Let's talk, please!"

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled while trying to hold back her tears. "I don't even want to see you, so just go away." She said a little softer.

"Is that really what you want, Kotori-chan?" Honoka said as she was loosening her grip on the door.

Kotori heard it and replied, "Y-Yeah." She was hesitant, but said it anyway.

"Then, fine." Honoka said and let go of the door. It closed and she began to walk away. Kotori realized that Honoka was really going to leave, so she bolted out the door and grabbed Honoka's arm to stop her.

"Wait! Please don't go!" Kotori said. She fell to her knees and the tears in her eyes just fell from eyes.

Honoka saw Kotori cry, so she got down on her knees and wiped away her tears. "See, you should just be honest." She said and smiled at Kotori. Kotori saw Honoka's smile and just hugged her.

"Eh! Kotori-chan!" Honoka was surprised and was going to try to release herself from Kotori.

"Please, just let me stay like this for a while." She said and tightened her hug. Honoka couldn't see it, but Kotori was blushing a lot. Honoka was blushing as well, but she allowed her crying friend to stay like this until she was ready to let go.

A few minutes passed and Kotori still had no intention to let Honoka go. "Uh, Kotori-chan. How long are we going to stay like this?" She asked, but there was no reply. "If you're going to do this, can we at least do this inside?" She said and Kotori nodded, but it took her a while before she actually let go.

* * *

><p>They went inside and entered Kotori's room. The moment they entered, Kotori tackled Honoka and was trying to hug her. But it was so sudden that Honoka didn't have time to react, so they stumbled and fell on the bed.<p>

"Ow." Honoka said while rubbing the back of her head. "Are you okay, Kotori-chan?" Her vision was still a bit blurry from the impact, but after a few seconds it came back. When she got her vision back, all she saw was Kotori on top of her, staring at her carefully.

"Kotori-cha-" She was cut off by Kotori.

"Honoka-chan, what would you do if I tried to kiss you right now?" She asked, but she was leaning closer to Honoka.

"Eh! Kotori-chan!" She was shocked by the sudden actions of her friend.

Kotori got closer and closer to Honoka and they were just an inch from each other's lips.

And then…

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for now. Stick around for the next chapter to find out what will happen. Please review and tell me what you think will happen next.<p>

Anyways, drumroll please for the current most popular couple!

(Drumrolls)

1. Nico and Maki

2. Umi and Kotori

These guys have the most votes right now. So if these guys aren't your favorite, vote for your favorite and ask others to vote for them as well. Well see you! :)


	9. The Brave and Bold Kotori

Hello, and are you all ready for this chapter! It's going to be intense, so just warning you now. PREPARE YOUR HEARTS FOR THIS CHAPTER! So, enjoy and remember I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Kotori got close to Honoka's lips, but all Honoka did was close her eyes. As she felt Kotori get closer, her heart began to beat faster. A few seconds passed, but nothing happened.<p>

"Honoka-chan, did I get you?" Kotori whispered in Honoka's ear. She opened her eyes and found Kotori smiling playfully at her.

"Geez, you made my heart race." She said and sighed.

Kotori giggled and said, "Its payback."

"Payback for what?" Honoka asked and was pretty confused.

Kotori stayed on top of Honoka and didn't move at all. "Earlier when you told us that you were just at the infirmary, we know that you were with Nozomi-chan." She said seriously.

"W-Well." Honoka didn't know how to explain herself.

"You lied to us, so we were pretty hurt, you know." Kotori said with a pained look. "We asked a few people, if they saw you and the seniors said they saw you with Nozomi-chan. And also that you two left school together."

"Is that why you guys were crying when you ran away from me?" She asked.

"A little, but that wasn't the real reason that happened." Kotori answered.

"Then what did I do to make you and Umi cry?" Honoka asked again, determined to find out what she did wrong.

"When lunch was almost over, we heard some classmates talk about you and Nozomi-chan." Kotori looked really hurt just from saying it.

"What did they say?" Honoka was anxious at what Kotori would say.

"They said that they saw Nozomi-chan kiss you!" Kotori's tears fell out after she said it. She tightened her grip on the sheets to release some of her jealousy and frustration.

Honoka was shocked, but she couldn't bear to see her friend like this so she told Kotori the truth. "W-Wait, Kotori-chan! Nozomi-chan and I didn't really kiss. Nozomi-chan just kissed me on the cheek because I did the same thing to her when we took pictures at the arcade!" She grabbed Kotori's shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"R-Really?" Kotori calmed down a bit. "Is that the truth?"

"Yes, Nozomi-chan and I just ditched classes to go to the arcade after we left Nico in the infirmary." Honoka explained. "We came back before lunch was over; I swear that we didn't kiss each other!

"You're not lying?" Kotori said doubting Honoka.

"I'm not lying, really!" Honoka was desperate to make Kotori believe her.

"Then prove it." Kotori said.

"Prove it?" She said confusedly. "How do I-" She was cut off by Kotori.

"You have to kiss me." Kotori said seriously.

"Ehh!" Honoka was surprised, but that didn't stop Kotori from actually doing what she said. She got close to Honoka and kissed her.

Honoka was unprepared for what was happening, but she allowed it to happen because Kotori said it was to prove that she didn't kiss Nozomi. She didn't know that Kotori already believed her and that the only reason she did that was so they could kiss.

It was almost a minute and Kotori finally pulled away from the kiss. Honoka was really red, but Kotori was just smiling mischievously.

"Ok, Honoka-chan. I believe you now." She said with a smile and got off of Honoka.

"O-Ok that's good." Honoka said while blushing and Kotori giggled. "W-What, why are you giggling?"

"Honoka-chan, was that your first kiss?" Kotori said and put her finger on Honoka's lips.

Honoka blushed and said, "O-Of course, it was. I hope you're proud for stealing my first kiss." She pouted at Kotori who just kept giggling.

"Yes. Yes, I am." She said confidently and Honoka just blushed again.

"Now that you believe me, I'm going to talk with Umi-chan." She said with her face still red and got off the bed.

"Okay. Bye Bye Honoka-chan." Kotori said with a smile as Honoka left the room.

A few minutes passed and Kotori was sure Honoka left the house already. She touched her lips and thought "I'm sorry, Honoka. That kiss wasn't your first kiss."

She began to remember something that happened months ago. It was around the time of their midterms and Kotori was helping Honoka study while Umi was studying on her own.

* * *

><p>In Kotori's room, the two of them were studying. Or at least one of them was.<p>

Honoka was getting distracted a lot and Kotori was trying to teach her the parts she didn't get. After a while Honoka finally gave up and Kotori tried to convince her to continue. Honoka jumped on the bed and tried to sleep.

"Honoka-chan, you only need to study a bit longer and then we can take a break." Kotori said while shaking her friend who's trying to sleep.

"I'll study." She said and Kotori lit up with joy at the thought Honoka will be serious, until she continued to speak. "But only if you give me a kiss Kotori-chan!" She jumped on top of Kotori and chuckled.

"Your first kiss belongs to me, Kotori-chan!" She said jokingly and leaned in closer to her. They were inches apart from each other and Kotori was just frozen and blushing intensely, but she didn't try to stop it.

"Honoka-chan is going to kiss me." She thought and was preparing herself then. "No, I'm not ready yet!" She suddenly pushed Honoka off of her and she hit her head.

"Honoka-chan! I'm sorry, are you okay!?" Kotori panicked as her friend was unconscious and wouldn't wake up. Then she heard Honoka snoring, she felt relieved and then a little nervous.

"Was she really going to kiss me, or was she just playing around?" Kotori thought. "If only she knew how I felt about her, she wouldn't mess around like this!" She began to look at Honoka's lips. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, she gathered her courage and leaned in closer on top of Honoka. She leaned in closer until she stopped getting close.

"No, it's not right to kiss her while she's asleep." She thought and was backing away until Honoka pulled her into a hug which made her lose her balance.

Her lips and Honoka's began connected and she began to wonder if Honoka was awake. Honoka's eyes were still closed, so Kotori came into a conclusion that Honoka was still asleep. "She's asleep, huh." She thought. "Since we're already doing might as well continue."

She kissed back Honoka, who is completely unconscious and refuses to wake up even though she is being kissed by another girl. "She really isn't going to wake up. So no matter what I do, we won't be interrupted."

She began to tongue the sleeping beauty in front, but unlike the sleeping beauty she didn't wake up. So, Kotori continued to take advantage of the situation. She touched Honoka's breast and all Honoka did was flinch, but didn't bother to wake up.

"How much of a deep sleep is she in?" Kotori thought and continued by touching Honoka's breast directly. When Honoka began to groan, she finally stopped and regained her control of herself. "What was I doing to Honoka?" Honoka was waking up and she began to panic. Before she could think of an excuse, Honoka got up.

"Ehh? Kotori-chan, what were we doing again?" Honoka asked.

"She doesn't remember? Wait, this is a good thing!" Kotori thought and then said, "Honoka-chan, did you forget?" She pouted at Honoka. "We were studying and then you suddenly fell asleep. I tried to wake you up, but it took you a while before you woke up"

"Really, sorry Kotori-chan." Honoka made an apologetic face and puppy dog eyes along with it to make sure Kotori forgave her.

"Fine, I forgive you. But we're studying when I get back, okay." Kotori said and Honoka nodded in agreement. Kotori exited the room and Honoka tried to focus on studying.

Kotori leaned against the door and touched her lips. "I just had my first kiss with Honoka!" She smiled and blushed intensely at the thought of what just happened. "I really kissed her! Even if she wasn't awake, I finally kissed her!" Kotori's legs went weak at just remembering what happened. She grabbed her shirt to try and calm herself down, but failed miserably because even after she went back into the room. She couldn't stop herself from smiling that entire night.

* * *

><p>Well... How did all like this chapter. Kotori's quite the bold girl, isn't she.(Heh,Heh)<p>

I can tell that some of you must be shocked, so tell me what you think in the reviews or by PM. Remember to favorite this, if you liked it.

BYE BYE! :)


	10. The Pleasant Surprise

Hey guys, this is the latest chapter. So, last chapter there was lovely moments between Kotori and Honoka. Now, it's Umi turn.

Enjoy and remember I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Honoka just left Kotori's house and went to look for Umi. Her first idea of where she would was her house, so she went there.<p>

"Ding Dong!" The bell rang and someone answered, "Coming!" from inside the house.

The door opened and it was Umi's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Sonoda, is Umi home?" Honoka asked frantically.

"Yes, but she told me that she doesn't want anyone to talk to her for a while." She told Honoka.

"But, I really need to talk to her. It's really important!" She exclaimed to Umi's mom.

"Oh, well. She's in her room; tell her I'm going to buy some groceries, ok." She said to Honoka then left the house.

Honoka walked up the stairs and stopped outside Umi's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Mom, I told you that I want to be alone for a while." Umi said through the door. Honoka didn't say anything, but she knocked again.

She heard footsteps and prepared herself. "Mom, I-" She stopped, for she shocked at who was at the door. "Honoka." She said and wondered why she was there.

She was going to try to close the door, but since Honoka went through that with Kotori. She already knew to enter the room before Umi could slam the door shut.

When she was inside, Umi tried to yell at her to get out, but Honoka just hugged her before she even had the chance to. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes because the person who hurt her in the first place, was making the pain in her go away, with a simple hug.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan. I hurt you and Kotori, when I lied to you earlier, didn't I?" Honoka comforted Umi to ease her pain.

Umi was slowly feeling better, but didn't want to give in to Honoka's pace so easily. She wanted to put on a cute tsundere act and was going to trick Honoka to do whatever she wanted. She was hesitant at first, but decided to do it anyways. But her plans were soon ruined by Honoka.

"Do you even know what to feel sorry about?" Umi asked her friend.

"Yes, I do. When I was at Kotori's house earlier-" she was cut off by Umi. "Wait, you went to Kotori's house first." Umi said, sounding a little angry, pushed Honoka away from her.

Honoka gulped nervously. "Um, I thought that it would be faster to make with her first-" she was cut off again. "That just means she's more important to you than I am!" She yelled to Honoka and she clenched her fists to maintain her anger and jealousy.

"No, of course not. You're both equally as important to me!" She yelled back.

"Okay, then prove it." Umi said and began to think of what Honoka can do to make it up to her, when Honoka said something out loud.

"Fine, I will!" She yelled and Umi became confused until she was pushed onto the bed.

"What are you do-" Umi was cut off by Honoka's soft lips that pressed gently on hers. She blushed intensely as the feeling of Honoka's lips were stimulating her body so much.

She didn't resist the kiss at all, but she was awfully shocked that Honoka suddenly kissed her. The feelings she had for Honoka were beginning to show, as she began to lose control of her lust.

Umi tried her best to contain it, but her feelings were too strong for her to control. The kiss pleasured her greatly, but she wanted more, more of Honoka's body that is.

Honoka had her eyes closed, but she was blushing as well. Umi noticed Honoka's face and took advantage at the fact her eyes were closed. She began to unbutton Honoka's shirt, but Honoka didn't open her eyes at all. In fact, Umi thought that Honoka didn't even notice it all.

But she soon opened her eyes, and found that Umi was doing something she never expected she would. Umi unhooked her bra and was groping her breasts. A few seconds after she opened her eyes, Umi pinched one of her nipples.

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone. Did you enjoy this one? Please review and favorite, if you did. I bet this chapter was bold side of the both of them especially Umi. She's a naughty girl, that one. (Smiles Mischievously)<p>

Well, I'll probably release a new story about Nozomi and Rin. Please this from me in a while. And also did any of you read my new story I just released yesterday. If you haven't, it's called The Love Designers! It's a cute and sexy oneshot of the pairing NicoKoto. Read it if you have the chance. BYE BYE!:D


	11. An Unexpected Kiss

Hello everyone, this the newest chapter. Please prepare yourselves for a little clumsy and shocking surprise at the end! ;)

Please enjoy and remember that I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Nyah!" Honoka squeaked and pulled away from the kiss. She lost her balance and fell backwards on the bed. She was already out of energy. But that didn't mean Umi didn't have energy left.<p>

Umi crawled and got on top of Honoka and she looked carefully at the erotic and panting face of Honoka. She was turned on at the sight of Honoka's breast and glistening eyes that were tearing up a bit.

But then she had realized something strange of what Honoka did. "Honoka, where did you get an idea to do such a thing?"

"Ehh? Oh, you mean why I thought kissing you would make you feel better." Umi nodded at Honoka's reply. "Because Kotori-chan sa-" Umi cut her off and asked a question. "Did you and Kotori kiss as well?"

"U-Umm…" Honoka didn't say anything, but Umi knew what that meant. Honoka's face was turning red which only made Umi surer of her.

"Why did you two kiss?" Umi asked frustration in her voice. She began to grip the bed tighter to hide any emotion from Honoka.

"She told that kissing her would prove that I didn't kiss Nozomi-chan." Honoka answered truthfully and Umi had a brand new question for her. "Well, did you and Nozomi kiss?"

"Only on the cheek, I swear." Umi believed her, but couldn't let the fact she and Kotori kissed. So, she put her tsundere plan in action.

I don't believe you either." She got off of Honoka and crossed her arms. She even gave 'hmph' towards Honoka. Honoka quickly got up and her unbuttoned shirt and unhooked bra completely revealed all the goods she had to Umi, who had noticed and blushed at the sight of it.

"Why not?" Honoka pouted at Umi and she turned even redder. The plan was quickly falling apart by Honoka's undeniable cuteness.

"B-Because, you kissed Kotori and I…don't…" Umi trailed off, but continued in her mind. 'I don't like that you kissed and went to her first, instead of me…' She stole glances at Honoka's exposed chest and hoped Honoka wouldn't notice her lust towards her.

Honoka got on all fours and crawled slowly near Umi like a cat or dog would approach their masters when they are feeling upset. "You don't what?" She crawled and got near enough to Umi's face. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, U-m-i-chan." Honoka said and whispered Umi's name seductively near her ear, which sent shivers to Umi's spine. The blush on her face has already become unexplainable. (Let's just say that she was redder than the color crimson. No, something ten times redder than this and that's how red Umi's face was.)

Umi could no longer handle it. "I want you kiss me again!" "Eh! Why?" Honoka was confused at why Umi would suddenly ask that of her. She moved away from Umi to give each other space because Umi looked really flustered and looked like she could pass out any minute. "That way it'll be fair because you kissed Kotori first, and it will be fair if I get a second kiss for being last."

Honoka knew that Umi had a good point, but contemplated it. She took a deep breath and said, "Fine, but just one more kiss. Okay." Umi nodded obediently.

Umi closed her eyes and waited patiently for Honoka to kiss her. Her face was really cute. The crimson red blush she had on her face and the fact she shut her eyes as tight as she could and wasn't opening them until Honoka kissed her.

Honoka smiled at the adorableness of her best friend and leaned in closer. She cupped Umi's face with her right hand and kissed the anxious Umi. Umi felt happy at the kiss, but wasn't satisfied with it. But she remembered that no one is able to confess their love until Valentine's, so she pulled away.

Her face showed that she wasn't satisfied, but she made sure Honoka didn't notice it. "O-Ok, now I believe you." She blushed and quickly turned her head to opposite side of Honoka.

"Thank you, please don't be mad at me anymore!" Honoka bowed her head slightly and clasped her hands together as if she was begging.

Umi chuckled and said, "I already forgive you, so you don't have to bow anymore."

Honoka raised her head and scratch the back in embarrassment. "I-I guess you're right." She then noticed the clock on Umi's desk. The time showed that it was 4:45.

'I was supposed to meet with Eri-chan fifteen minutes ago!' Honoka quickly got up off of the bed, noticed her unbuttoned shirt and buttoned it. She grabbed her stuff in a rush and before she left the room she told Umi, "Bye Umi-chan, thanks for forgiving me." Umi nodded and before she could say goodbye, Honoka disappeared.

Honoka already bolted out of Umi's room and made it out of the house. She ran as fast as she could to the gates of the school, hoping that Eri hasn't left.

* * *

><p>Eri was standing patiently at the gates of Otonokizaka, waiting for her date to show up. Soon after practice ended, she took a quick shower and has stood there ever since. The other μ's members had already left, including Nozomi, who usually walked home Eri.<p>

Practice ended at least twenty minutes ago and Honoka still hasn't shown up. Eri was growing anxious and nervous with every minute that passes.

"…"

Another five minutes pass and she still hasn't arrived.

"…"

Five more minutes pass and Eri started tearing up. She began to think that Honoka wouldn't show up at all and began to walk away.

And then she stopped when she heard someone shout her name.

"Eri-chan, wait!" She turned around and saw Honoka. Honoka was running quickly towards her as fast as she could. Eri began to smile and wipe her tears. Honoka was only a few inches away from Eri, when she suddenly slipped and fell forward.

"Thud!" A loud noise sounded as they fell on the sidewalk. Luckily for Eri, her bag protected her head from any impact and she was unhurt. Well, all except for the small impact she received from Honoka, who fell on top of her. Both of them had their eyes closed before they landed on the ground.

'Ow!' Eri thought as her head and face hurt from the impact. 'Wait! Why would face my hurt, if-. No, don't tell me.' She slowly opened her eyes and it was just as she had expected.

When she opened her eyes, her lips and Honoka's were connected to each other by a kiss. A kiss that neither of them had planned to happen.

* * *

><p>Hey! Did you all like this chapter? Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Also, please favorite and follow this, if you enjoy it.<p>

Well, how did you all like the ending. D ! People always tell me a little accident can make life a little interesting, so I added the little slip-up in the end. 3 !

Anyways thanks for reading, and I hope you'll wait for and read the next chapter. BYE BYE!:D


	12. A Cherry Flavored Kiss

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here it is, hope you all enjoy it!

Remember guys, I do not own Love Live.

* * *

><p>Eri had a cherry stuck between her lips and Honoka getting close to Eri's lips. Eri gulped as she kept the cherry where it was and she gripped on her skirt as she waited for the kiss. Honoka was close enough and was about to kiss her…<p>

* * *

><p>Let's go back half an hour from now to see what happened earlier before this.<p>

Eri and Honoka were riding a train to head over to Akihabara to play for a bit. But the train ride there, wasn't what they expected. It was really cramped in the train they rode.

They were squeezed together close enough that their legs and shoulders were touching so much. There was no such thing as personal space there. Eri sat on the edge of the seats and Honoka sat next to her on her left.

Eri was glad that they were close, but after what happened earlier she was even more conscious of Honoka than before. (Honoka tripped and accidently kissed Eri on the lips. Just in case you forgot.) Sadly, Honoka didn't notice it and made the train ride a dream come true for Eri, but also a living hell.

Honoka was pushed closer to Eri by the people next to her and the first thing Eri could feel were Honoka's breasts being pushed against her arm. She was blushing and excited by the feeling of it, but was constantly tormented by her lust.

"Sorry, Eri-chan. It's really cramped here." Honoka told Eri, but because she was pushed closer to Eri. She ended up breathing on Eri's neck as she said it. It turned Eri on so much that a little blood ended up flowing from Eri's nose. Luckily, Honoka didn't notice and she quickly wiped it away.

Since there were so many people in the train, it started getting hot. Honoka and Eri quickly noticed it as Honoka started to pant near Eri's ear and breathed heavily on her neck.

"Hah, hah." Honoka panted erotically and it didn't bother anybody. Well, except Eri.

Eri gritted her teeth and gripped her skirt as tightly as she could as she ignored Honoka's temptation. But, it was a bit too much for her to handle. She pulled Honoka's arm and tried to kiss her again, but it seemed they had arrived. So, she stopped just in time to and when Honoka noticed, she didn't think it was weird because they arrived.

"I know Eri-chan, it's time to get off." She smiled innocently at the Eri who was about to do something to her.

Eri just stood up and nervously replied, "R-Right, we should get off already." Even Honoka noticed something was wrong, so she asked Eri. "Is everything alright Eri-chan?"

Eri nervously answered, "N-Nope , nothing's wrong. E-Everything's just fine." Honoka was about to ask her another question until Eri pulled her up and practically dragged her out of the train just to avoid the question.

By the time they made it out of the station, Honoka already forgot her question and Eri was safe. At least for now…

* * *

><p>After the torturous train ride, they started going around Akihabara to have some fun and the first place they went to was a café. But not a maid café, of course, Eri wanted to avoid all possibilities of meeting up with the other μ's members as much as possible.<p>

They went inside and Eri saw that the café they entered, was none other than a, Couple's Café. Everyone, regardless of gender, would have to do everything like actual couples. Even, if they weren't actual couples.

After realizing this, Eri tried to exit with Honoka, but were stopped by one of the staff members.

"Welcome, another couple, I see. We have a table open, please follow me." The waitress told the both of them and Eri tried to leave, but apparently Honoka still hasn't realized what kind of café it was.

"Okay!" Honoka exclaimed as she started following the waitress, leaving Eri behind.

Eri was shocked and thought "Did she not hear the couple part?!" A sudden realization hit Eri. "Don't tell me, does she already see us as a couple?" She began to think deeply and began to fantasize about them being a couple until Honoka called out to her.

"Eri-chan, hurry up our seats are over here!" She shouted from within the café. Eri snapped out of her fantasy and nervously walked to where Honoka was.

Honoka was sitting down in a booth with a lover's couch that could easily fit them both. Eri was getting nervous, thinking if she should sit down next to her. Honoka noticed her and saw that she was still standing

"Eri-chan, how come you're still standing? Hurry up and sit down." She smiled at Eri and started to pat the seat next to her. Eri gulped and gathered her courage to seat next to Honoka.

When she sat down, they were really close that Eri was blushing. Honoka didn't mind, but Eri sure did. The waitress finally came back.

"So, have you decided what it is that you two want?" She asked politely.

Eri didn't get to see the menu, but she didn't even hear the waitress because she was blushing too much and was so embarrassed by their closeness.

A few things on the menu caught Honoka's eye as she excitedly said, "The Double Scooped Lover's Crepe and the Heart Milkshake!" It appears even as she saw the menu and said the orders out loud, she still hadn't realized what kind of café it was.

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked and Honoka nodded. Eri finally regained her composure and saw how excited Honoka was.

"Why are you so excited, Honoka?" Eri asked and Honoka answered with a smile on her face. "Because I want to taste our food already!"

Eri became curious at what Honoka ordered to get her so excited. "Why, what did you order?" Eri began to smile because Honoka looked so adorable as she patiently waited with a cute smile on her face.

"The Double Scooped Lover's Crepe and the Heart Milkshake!" The smile from Eri's face slowly left as she heard Honoka's answer. "I-Is that all you ordered?" She gulped a bit panicked, thinking that they may be eating like a couple soon.

"Yup! I thought that we should share." Honoka's answer was honest, but it made Eri really nervous. "I-I see." She gulped again.

Thoughts kept flowing through her mind, but it was interrupted as their order finally came.

"Here is your Double Scooped Lover's Crepe and Heart Milkshake." The waitress announced as she set it down on the table.

The crepe was in a shape of a heart and had very detailed decorations. There was even a message in the corner that was possibly written by their waitress. "Good Luck with your relationship and I hope that you two will be happy together!" It only had one cherry on the top, which made Eri nervous for some reason.

The milkshake was extravagant as well. It was a red velvet milkshake with vanilla ice cream on top with a heart shaped cookie on top of the milkshake. It had a connected straw which again, made Eri nervous for no apparent reason.

After their order was set down, the waitress was still standing in front of their table.

Eri was curious, so she asked the waitress. "Why are you still standing there?" After she asked , she felt like she just made a horrible mistake.

"Because, in our café, it's our policy to enforce that the customer must eat everything together. Like this milkshake, you cannot drink it unless you both drink it at the same time." That answer really shocked Eri and only made Honoka interested. She continued, "Also, each table gets one cherry and they must also share that cherry."

"But, how-" Eri was cut off by the waitress. "You must eat it while kissing each other." She just smiled as Eri was in complete shock now and Honoka was really interested.

"Let's try it, Eri-chan!" What Honoka said really shocked Eri and made her face turn completely red.

"Ehh!" was all Eri could manage.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you can all review it and tell me what you think.<p>

Until Next Time, BYE BYE!:D


	13. Eri's Prize

Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated this in a while and I'm sorry for that. I wrote new stories and updated the chapter on the other so much, that I got sidetracked on writing this one. I had projects and then I got really sick. I still am sick, but I knew I HAD to update this for you guys, so here it is.

Hope you like it and please remember I do not own Love Live.

* * *

><p>Honoka already decided what she wanted to do and Eri knew that once Honoka's decided on doing something, there's nothing you can do to stop her.<p>

Honoka picked the cherry off the milkshake and told Eri, "Say 'Ahh', Eri-chan." Eri blushed, but couldn't resist listening to Honoka and did as she was asked. "Good Eri-chan." Honoka gave a smile to Eri as she kept the cherry between her lips.

"Ok, then." Eri braced herself and Honoka scooted closer to her. She cupped Eri's face with her right hand and held Eri's shoulder with the other.

'Don't panic! Don't panic!' Eri thought in her mind as she imagined Honoka kissing her. Honoka leaned closer to Eri's face and was about to kiss her. Eri suddenly panicked and opened her eyes, finding Honoka close to her face. She was about to say something, but was too late when Honoka really kissed her.

Eri was blushing tremendously when she felt something her mouth. Then she realized it was Honoka's tongue! 'Wait a minute, is Honoka using her tongue!?' Her thoughts were confirmed when Honoka pulled her even closer and tongued her even more.

Eri was struggling to keep her sanity as she was both aroused and embarrassed, as she remembered they were in public. Honoka didn't mind as she continued to tongue Eri and after a while, Eri did the same. She tongued Honoka back and noticed that the cherry in they were supposed to eat together was gone and found something hard in Honoka's mouth.

Before she could even wonder what it was, Honoka suddenly pulled back from the kiss and faced the waitress.

"I did it!" She exclaimed and stuck her tongue out. At first Eri thought was sticking her tongue at the waitress, but then saw something on Honoka's tongue.

The waitress began clapping. "Well done, dear customer." She began to speak. "Not even couples, who have been dating for a long time, did what you did." Their table soon became the center of attention as customers and staff members started gathering at their table.

Eri was confused and finally caught her breath to ask. "W-What's going on? What did we do that no one has done?" The waitress turned to the confused Eri.

"Well, you and your girlfriend completed our challenge." She pointed to a poster at the wall. The poster said "The Cherry Stem Challenge. Those able to tie a knot on a cherry stem with their partner will win a prize and earn a free meal!" Eri read and then looked at the tongue Honoka was sticking out.

There was a cherry stem that was tied in two knots, not just one. Eri then realized that was the reason she felt something hard on Honoka's tongue, she suddenly thought that was the only reason Honoka kissed her.

Eri was surprised at Honoka next actions. Honoka took out the cherry stem and kissed Eri on the cheek. "Thanks Eri-chan, it was fun." She made a genuinely happy smile towards Eri and Eri couldn't help but blush.

"It's no problem, I had had fun too." Eri said meekly, not even looking at Honoka. But her face was seen by Honoka and she just continued to smile as she hugged Eri tightly for being cute. The people in the café just smiled at their loving exchange.

After a while, it finally calmed down and the people in the café returned to normal. But the waitress they had earlier was still there watching as Honoka and Eri fed each the food. She smiled at them as she saw Eri's blushing face and the radiant smile on Honoka's face.

She thought to herself with a smile. 'These two make a really good couple.'

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of feeding each other, Honoka and Eri finally finished their food and another waitress approach to take their dishes. The waitress before then started talking to them.<p>

"Here is your prize for completing the challenge." The waitress told them as she handed an envelope.

"Oh, thank you." Honoka retrieved the envelope and opened it as the waitress then walked away. Honoka saw the contents of the envelope and was excited. It had a free pass for two at a karaoke bar and three night stay for two at a popular onsen with the everything covered by the cafe.

"Wow!" Honoka smiled at the prize and Eri was already imagining what would happen, but was interrupted by Honoka voice. "Wait, we could go to this karaoke bar today and go to the onsen during one of our breaks.

"That sounds like a good idea." Eri smiled at Honoka and they got out of their seats. They left the café and headed to the karaoke bar.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I know it isn't that great and I'm sorry for that. But I promise the next chapter will be much better, I swear. I'll work hard on the next chapter, so I hope you can stick around for it. And also please review telling me what you think about.<p>

I hope you guys can give my stories a shot. NozoHono, the tenth place poll winner, was already posted and I am working on finish that one and starting on the NozoNico one as well. Please keep your eyes out for those stories.

Well thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	14. Free

Hey guys, sorry you had to wait for so long, but it's finally here. Sorry, if it's not that good.

Hope you enjoy and I don't own Love Live!

* * *

><p>After they left the café, they followed the directions on the coupon and arrived shortly. When they arrived, Eri quickly noticed the name of the karaoke bar "I sing this song for you" and she quickly got a bad feeling.<p>

"Let's go inside Eri-chan!" Honoka was too excited to say no to, so Eri went inside with her.

When they entered it looked like a very classy place and Honoka was excited to begin. They approached the desk and Honoka handed them the coupon that was given to them by the café.

"Ah, I see. Right this place." The attendant recognized the coupon and started to lead them. Eri was a little confused at what the attendant said, but brushed it off.

The attendant lead them to room in a quiet hallway, Eri was a little bit shocked to how quiet it was. She expected it to be louder, but she thought it was probably because they didn't have good business.

They entered the room and it was extravagant for a room in a karaoke bar. It had bed at the far corner of the room and a bathroom at the other side, not to mention a love seat couch in the middle of the room in front of the TV and machine. Eri was thinking deeply about it and finally came to a realization.

Suddenly everything made sense to Eri, this place is connected to the café because their target towards couples and the coupon probably made this a private room. That would give them no interruptions, if they so happened to be doing something inside.

"We'll bring your drinks in a few minutes." The attendant left the room and went off somewhere.

Eri was panicking at her realization and, at the same time, was thinking of things she and Honoka could do uninterrupted.

"Eri-chan, isn't this room nice? They even have a bed." Honoka jumped to the bed and started to play around. When Honoka was squirming around on the bed, her panties were showing and Eri quickly got turned on. She tried her best to contain it, but it was just too strong.

When she was about to jump on top of Honoka, the attendant came in to the room with drinks and snacks.

"I'm sorry for the wait, here are you're drinks and some snacks." The attendant set the tray down and looked at the two of them. "If you need anything, please ring us up." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Eri could've sworn that the attendant winked at her, but disregarded it. She went to the couch and sat down. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yup. We should start to sing now Eri-chan." Honoka said as she sat next to Eri and got her drink.

"Sure, what do you want to sing?" Eri said before she drank her drink.

"I don't know, let's see." Honoka put down her drink and picked up the song book from the table.

After flipping the pages for a few minutes, Honoka finally found a song. When she was about to tell Eri about the song, Eri put down her glass that was half way finished. After Eri set down her glass, Honoka noticed that she started to act strange.

"Eri-chan? What's wrong?" Honoka asked.

"H-Honoka." Eri said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Honoka tried to look at Eri's face, but was suddenly pushed down on the couch.

"Honoka, would you be okay if I did something to you." Eri stared into Honoka's eyes and Honoka noticed that Eri's face was red.

"Huh?!" Before Honoka could even react Honoka suddenly cupped her face and kissed her on the lips.

'I-Is Eri-chan drunk?!' Honoka thought as Eri passionately kissed her.

* * *

><p>Hello, did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you guys can review this and give your thoughts about it. BTW, wouldn't you kill for an awesome karaoke room like that! ;p<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	15. Drunken Eri, or Not

Hello everyone, here's the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Eri continued kissing Honoka, tonguing her and exploring the insides of her mouth. Honoka thought that Eri was drunk, but that really wasn't the case.<p>

In Eri's mind, "WHAT AM I DOING?! Why did I suddenly just kiss her-! No, why am I _Still_ kissing her! My body just moved on its own! Oh man, how am I going to explain this to Honoka."

Her thoughts and her actions didn't really match, as she still continued to kiss Honoka.

"O-Oh no, I can't stop myself-. No I kind of don't want to." Eri continued think, but never once parted from Honoka's lips.

Even Honoka was beginning to just accept what was happening. "Is Eri-chan going to stop anytime soon?" When she thought that, Eri intensified the kiss even more by licking and nibbling on her lips. "E-Eri-chan's really getting into this, isn't she? Oh well, I did something like this for Umi-chan and Kotori-chan. Eri-chan shouldn't be excluded, so I'll just let her continue."

"H-Honoka, Honoka…" Eri's thoughts filled up, thinking only of Honoka. "I wonder if Honoka's enjoying this. She hasn't even tried to stop me." Her desires started to get the best of her, as her hands started to wander Honoka's body.

Eri's hand ended exactly where Umi and Kotori's hand went to on Honoka's body. Her boobs, of course.

Honoka didn't even flinch when Eri touched her there. Also she thought was, "Not Eri-chan too, I've been touched there enough times today." She was complaining in her mind, but she continued to let it happen.

After for so long, the two finally parted from their kiss, but Eri's hand stayed on Honoka's boobs. They just looked at each other and Honoka still thought Eri was drunk. Eri was still pretending that she was drunk, but she really wasn't trying to.

"I n-need the bathroom…" Eri said while her voice was sounding slurred. She tried to get up forgetting that her hand was still in Honoka's boob.

"Hyah!" Honoka squealed as Eri added pressure on her boob and made it feel like she was being groped.

"Oh sorry, I'm just trying to get up." She still sounded like she was drunk, so Honoka just let it pass.

"O-Okay, but do you think you can get your hand of my boob Eri-chan." Eri did exactly that and got up and started to walk to the bathroom. She was slightly swaying from side-to-side as she made it to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, I just squeezed Honoka's breast." Eri held up her right hand that touched Honoka's left boob. "I can't believe she just let me off like that. Would she let just anybody touch her? No- no, I shouldn't take advantage of the situation. We should just go home right now; my heart can't take anymore of this." She gripped her shirt tightly, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart. She leaned against the door until Honoka knocked on it.

"Eri-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Maybe I should take you home. When you're done, come outside okay. I'll get our stuff ready."

"O-Okay." Eri tried to wash her face and she stayed in the bathroom, until her heart started beating normally again. She walked out the bathroom and saw Honoka waiting for her.

"Ready." Honoka just smiled at her, holding all of their stuff. Eri just nodded at her and then Honoka extended her hand.

"W-What?" Eri just looked at the hand Honoka extended.

"Come on, this way you'll walk properly. I mean if people find out that a student council president drank alcohol and got a little drunk, it would be bad for you wouldn't it?"

Eri finally realized why Honoka was letting her get away with everything. "She thinks I'm drunk." She just looked at Honoka's hand then her smiling face. "Oh well, this I can take advantage of."

Eri grabbed Honoka's hand and she was being led by Honoka outside the room, then outside the karaoke bar.

"I'll take you to your house first, and after that I'll go home okay." Honoka started leading them to Eri's house.

After fifteen minutes, they arrived at Eri's house and entered it.

"Arisa-chan, hello?" Honoka called into the house, but there was no reply. "Eri-chan, I think Arisa-chan isn't home."

"That's okay, I've troubled you enough and I think I'm starting to feel better." Eri gave a convincing smile to Honoka.

"Okay then." Honoka opened the door and was greeted by rain. Actually it was more like a storm outside. "On second thought, can I stay here? At least until the rain gets weaker."

"That's fine with me, so let's go to my room. I'll bring us drinks." Eri tried to walk to the kitchen, but was stopped by Honoka.

"No let me do it. I'm intruding in your house after all, and you're still feeling a little light-headed right, so I'll do it."

"Okay, fine. I'll be waiting for you in my room." Eri walked towards her room as Honoka headed towards the kitchen.

"Yup." Honoka replied before entering the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, did you enjoy this chapter? Isn't the weather quite convenient? Mother Nature seems to be on Eri's side. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and please wait for the next one.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	16. Cream

Hello everyone, and I hope you're all fine with this extremely late update. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>While Honoka was getting drinks for her and Eri…<p>

"Oh my god, I'm alone with Honoka. In my room, with no one else in the house. No one will interrupt if we try to do anything…" Eri's mind started to trail off and think erotically, until she realized that she hasn't even confessed yet. "Wait, that stuff comes after. That is, if she accepts my confession out of everyone else."

She sighed to herself and thought about how she was going to confess.

"But before that, I need to improve our relationship."For some reason she felt like looking at the palm of her hand and then she realized why she did so. "Oh yeah, I touched Honoka's breast and kissed-" She turned extremely red and stopped after recalling the memory.

"Oh my god, what happened to me in that karaoke room that made me do such a thing!" She jumped on to her bed and covered herself in the covers. "But it felt really good…" She touched her lips with her fingers.

"I want to kiss her some more…" She felt a feeling of lust and desire seeping into her mind and body, but all of a sudden a voice sounded close to the door.

"Eri-chan, can you open the door?"

"Ehh!" The voice surprised her and made her fall of the bed, but she hurriedly got up and opened the door for Honoka.

Honoka entered and she had a tray of tea and some sweets and a cake with cream and fruits on it that she found in the fridge.

"Sorry, but I took the cake and sweets in your fridge." She told Eri as she set the tray down on the coffee table in the room.

"That's fine, but there's only one."

"Yeah, I thought that we can share, that's fine right?"

"Oh, yeah." An image of Honoka feeding her the cake popped into her head. A smile formed on her face and she couldn't wipe it off her face.

"Eri-chan, is something funny?"

"Oh, ah, um… it's nothing." She re-thought it and it seemed like it wasn't going to happen.

"Okay then, say 'Ahh'." Honoka got a piece of the cake with a fork and put it near Eri's mouth.

"Ehh, i-it's okay Honoka. I'll feed myself." She tried to grabbed it, but Honoka interrupted her before she could get to close to it.

"Nope, I'm going to feed you Eri-chan and that's that." She pouted at her to make Eri give up.

"No way, I'm really going to be fed by Honoka." Eri thought and was squealing with happiness on the inside.

"I-I guess if you really want to." She opened her mouth and Honoka put the food inside her mouth.

"Well, is it good?"

"Y-yeah, it is."

"Okay, now it's my turn." Honoka handed Eri the fork.

"What?"

"You have to feed me now."

"Wha-, but-"

"No buts, just feed me Eri-chan." She puffed her cheeks and it looked really cute to Eri, so she complied with Honoka's demands.

"F-fine, say 'Ahh'."

"Ahh." Eri fed her and Honoka's face lit up after tasting it. "Wow, it's so good." Eri noticed some cream on the side of Honoka's lips.

Eri got close to Honoka's face unconsciously and Honoka was just surprised.

"E-Eri-chan, what is it?"

"…" There was no reply and Eri really wasn't thinking at all. It was as if her body was moving on its own because of her desires.

"E-Eri-chan, are you- Mmph!" A pair of lips was suddenly forced onto her own. Honoka could feel something lick the left side of her lips and focus on the kissing after it licked her. Eri grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the floor.

"Mm…" Sounds could be heard coming from Honoka's mouth, but were being muffled by Eri. "Nngh!" All of a sudden Honoka could feel a hand, once again, on her chest, groping her gently.

Eri lost all of her control and could no longer think about what she is doing as she sloWly untied the ribbon on Honoka and unbutton the shirt afterwards. Honoka could feel Eri part from the kiss and sat up, while still being on top of her.

"Sorry..." Honoka was taken aback by what Eri chose to say.

"Ehh?"

"Sorry, but I don't think I can stop." A moment passed before she continued. "I can't hold myself back anymore."

"Wha-" She was interrupted again by Eri kissing her once more. Eri had slipped off the bra on Honoka and parted from the kiss to look at Honoka's body.

"Sorry, but I won't stop," was the last thing Eri said before she went moved down to Honoka's chest, grabbed her left breast, and started licking it.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hope this was good enough to satiate your wants for an update. But, I hope you can review your thoughts of what will happen next. Hope your prepared for another long wait, just incase it takes me awhile.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:


	17. Sweet Dream

Hello everyone and sorry if I haven't updated this or my other stories in a while. But hopefully this chapter made you laugh a bit and that was enough for all of you to forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Honoka now lay on the bed with all of her clothes stripped of her body. Eri was up on top of her, fully clothed. There was cake next them which held purpose in Eri's eyes.<p>

Eri retrieved some cream on the cake and held out her fingers before proceeding to what she was about to do.

She smeared Honoka's upper body with cream, her neck, her collarbone, and most importantly her breasts.

But it didn't stop there, Eri got off of Honoka and spread Honoka's legs a bit, enough to smear cream on the most important part of Honoka's body.

Honoka shivered at her touches and gathered enough courage to ask Eri.

"W-what're you going to do to me Eri-chan?"

Eri only grinned mischievously before spreading Honoka's legs even further.

"Why, I'm going to eat you of course." She said playfully before licking-

* * *

><p>"Eri-chan, are you okay?" A voice, Honoka's voice no doubt woke her up from her dream, or fantasy.<p>

She was in her bed, in new clothes and a wet cloth that fell from her forehead when she sat up.

"How, how did we get here?"

"Did you forget? After something happened at our karaoke booth, you passed out and I had to take you home."

"Ehh?" Eri was shocked, it seemed like everything that happened so far was a dream. No wonder why it felt to good to be true.

"Remember, there was cord on the floor and as you were going to the restroom, you tripped, we accidentally kissed, bumped on each other's head, and then you passed out." Upon hearing the accidentally kissed part, Eri turned red.

"We accidentally k-kissed... again." Eri covered her mouth and turned even redder after remembering what happened, not because of the kiss, but because of the fact she passed out from a little headbutt.

"Anyways, I stayed behind and took care of you when Arisa-chan called saying she would stay over at a friend's and informed me that your parents are on a business trip."

"Oh, I see, thank you Honoka."

"No problem Eri-chan, by the way I'm staying over of the night."

"I see, okay- Wait, what?!"

"There's a really bad storm going on and when Arisa-chan called she said she took the only umbrella. So would you prefer me to run all the way to my house in the storm Eri-chan?" She pouted cutely at Eri.

"N-no, of course not, you can definitely stay!" Eri panicked after seeing Honoka's face.

"Okay, I'm glad. I'm heading downstairs to see what we can cook, Kay'." She walked out the room and headed downstairs.

_"N-no way, I'm going to be all alone with Honoka. And no one will be here to interrupt us if we do anything..."_ Thoughts started to flood in Eri's mind, indecent thoughts of course.

_"N-no, I can't do that until I've told her how I feel. But then again, Honoka is a pretty heavy sleeper, maybe when shes asleep."_ Eri thought and tried to plan a few things that she might do to Honoka while they are supposed to be sleeping.

"Eri-chan, can you come downstairs!" She snapped out of her fantasies as she heard Honoka yell from downstairs. She immediately went downstairs to see Honoka in their kitchen.

"There you are, so what do you think we could make with this?" A few meats and vegetable were visible from where she was and could tell that they have the ingredients for curry.

"There's some instant curry roux(mix) in that cabinet, so let's make that." She pointed to the cabinet near the open fridge.

"Okay then." Honoka got the curry powder from the powder from the cabinet and they started preparing the food.

After they finished preparing the ingredients, they continued on with cooking the curry. When they were done cooking they sat down at the table and ate.

After they finished eating, Honoka went to wash their dishes and from the kitchen that nearly made Eri pass out.

"Eri-chan, we should take a bath right now." Eri instantly spit the water she was drinking and looked at Honoka.

"W-what?!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated this chapter and the fact it's pretty short probably doesn't make up for that. But I will try updating all my stories to the best of my abilities. Review your thoughts about this chapter and tell me why you think Honoka asked such a thing.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
